


fluffy

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, hongjoong in big shirts, hongjoong is tiny, i hate this, leadef hongjoong, yeah idk, yunho is not tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: hongjoong likes wearing yunho’s clothes. it’s comfortable. maybe he likes yunho a little too much.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt and i could’ve done much better but i’m tired so take what you will. might make it better later. idk. there will probably be mistakes but i’m not grammar checking.

Sometimes, Hongjoong misses his members.

Sometimes, he misses a particular member.

Sometimes, Hongjoong misses Yunho a lot.

Hongjoong tends to miss Yunho so much that he’ll steal one of his shirts straight out of his closet and wear them when he spends the day in his studio working on mixing.

Yunho’s sense of style is just so different than Hongjoong’s. He has a lot of soft t-shirts while Hongjoong owns denim and non-stretch material. Sure, Hongjoong likes his bright colors and his own reformed clothes, but he would admit that Yunho’s are a lot more... comfortable.

He had left the dorm without even telling Yunho, knowing that he was going to get teased over the oversized nature of the baggy shirt. He was wearing shorts under it, but you couldn’t even tell. It was just soft, white cotton with some unimportant logo on the front and it was Hongjoong’s favorite. 

Maybe it had to do with the smell of Yunho’s cologne clinging to it. Hongjoong loved getting his hands on it because he just liked having the reminder of Yunho around. 

He would never vouch for that, though. He’d deny that shit until the day he died.

At this time of day, Hongjoong couldn’t tell you the last time he’s eaten. He hasn’t checked his phone since two or three in the afternoon, at least, and the clock on the bottom right of his computer is approaching eight in the evening. It was easy for Hongjoong to get lost in his work; he enjoyed it, most of the time, so the time went by far too quickly. 

Sometimes there just wasn’t enough time in the day.

The urge to plead his superiors was there, though. He wanted to impress them every time he came up with something new. The stress wasn’t new — it came just about every day at this point. Coping with it was not something Hongjoong had learned how to do, so sometimes he just... worked. And worked, and worked, and worked. It kept his thoughts busy, the gears constantly turning as he worked out melodies, lyrics, the works.

Mingi had come in earlier — they had gone over his rap and Hongjoong had loved it. It was just that finding a place for it in the song and building a rhythm around it was his current issue.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention; his hearing was pretty sharp from blocking out noise all the time. The headphones came off and Hongjoong turned, letting tired eyes land on the newcomer.

“Jeong Yunho, ~” Hongjoong hummed in a tired, raspy tone, the result of not talking for most of the day and being cooped up working on tracks.

“Hyung!” Yunho was immediately crossing the short distance and bouncing into Hongjoong’s rolling chair, sending it back until it hit the leader’s desk. The smile he wore on his face was bright, but seemed to shine even more so when he looked down at what Hongjoong was wearing.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked, blinking down at the unimportant logo that was fading in the middle of the garment.

Hongjoong only grinned, picking up a bit of material between two fingers. “You mean our shirt?”

If it was almost anyone else, he would’ve gotten made fun of. He would’ve gotten teased over how big it was on him, about how it covered the shorts he was wearing. No doubt there would’ve been a comment asking if he was even wearing _pants_.

But this was Yunho. The taller boy only laughed, pulling at Hongjoong’s arm and pulling him out of the chair. “You look cute in it. You could keep it, if you want.”

”No, no, it’s fine!” Hongjoong protested. His cheeks were growing warm and suddenly everything he has done up to this moment has become a regret. “I - I’m not going to take clothes out of your closet! It was just in the clothes basket... And I needed something clean...”

Hongjoong had never been a smooth liar.

Yet, Yunho seemed to gloss over it, and Hongjoong was a bit thankful.

“You’ve worn it more than once, though. Are you sure you don’t want to keep it?”

And Hongjoong be damned.

“It smells like you.” 

Yunho just tilted his head and laughed. Hongjoong could’ve sworn that Yunho didn’t know shame if it hit him in the face.

“I get it! You miss me. ~ Our leader misses me the most out of everyone. ~” Hongjoong watched Yunho hum along before shuffling to his laptop and staring at the mixes on the screen. He probably didn’t know what they meant, and Hongjoong was proven right when Yunho just looked back at him with curious eyes.

“You probably haven’t even eaten yet, have you? Don’t you wanna come back now?” 

If it was anyone else, Hongjoong would’ve fought. Anyone else. Facing Yunho’s puppy eyes, however, there wasn’t any way that he could say no.

“I... Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll take a shower first, though. I’ve been sitting here all day —”

“That’s fine!” Yunho chirped, gesturing for Hongjoong to save his work and close his laptop. ”You can wear another one of my shirts if you want. You look cute in them, Hyung! And I can heat up dinner for you too!

Hongjoong’s head was spinning.

“That sounds good, Yunho. You’re too perfect.”

“I know. ~”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading ❤️ lol i hated this so much follow me @sanrelics xoxo


End file.
